The invention concerns a method and a device for lifting and lowering respectively a load which preferably shall be moved to and from a space below the ground or the floor, under a water surface or similar spaces where access is difficult.
When handling a load submersed in water, for instance a submersible pump, a chain is normally used which is attached to the load and suspended above the water level. When the load should be lifted or lowered the lifting device must be attached repeatedly which demands shackles or other devices for repeatedly attaching.
This method of handling the load is, however, troublesome and time consuming. In practice it is therefore common to angle for the load by help of a lifting hook where the safety lock has been put out of order. This method means, however, a considerable safety risk as the load may loosen from the hook during swinging.
Another problem, which is especially important in sewage pump stations, is that the original lifting chain of the pump unit corrodes at the water level and therefore must be replaced at certain intervals.